


Clovers and Kittens

by Tsukasa_dono



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_dono/pseuds/Tsukasa_dono
Summary: Makoto Naegi has always been unlucky but lucky at the same time. That was one of the reasons she met Pekoyama. (It's genderbend btw)





	Clovers and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a crack ship made from the idea I got while chatting with my friends XD I hope you enjoy it!

That morning was a new day of spring. The breeze whistled softly and brushed the tree leaves, the cold air was refreshing. Sakuras had only started blooming, and the sun shone brilliantly onto the head of a brunette, who was walking to school. 

She was named Makoto Naegi. 

Makoto (it's a unisex name) continued her journey to school and enjoyed the view of the town on her way. Suddenly, she heard something in a bush. She stopped and watched closely. 

A cat jumped out. She was caught by surprise and she fell, but someone stopped her from doing so. 

"Are you alright?" a soft yet firm male voice asked. 

"Y-yes," she looked up at her catcher. He was a really tall young man, with deep red eyes and dazzling silver hair. He was taller than her by a few good inches, at least. 

"I'm glad," the boy helped her stand and bowed.

"There's no need to be so formal.." she said. "What's your name?" Makoto inquired.

"I'm Peko Pekoyama," he introduced himself. "I'm a student of Hope's Peak High School,"

"I'm Naegi Makoto. And I happen to go to the same school too, I'm a freshman," Makoto said. 

"I see," Peko turned his attention to the cat. "And that cat...I think it is lost," he approached it and crouched down. He tried to touch it but the cat hissed and clawed at him in response. Peko was hurt by its action, but due to the nature of his sharp gaze, it wasn't a wonder the cat was trying to hinder itself from him.

"It's still scared, we should try getting it's trust first," Makoto took out a small twig from her bag. "I guess I'm lucky after all, this fell onto my head on the way here," she explained. 

The cat eyed the twig curiously and tried to catch it, but it failed and ended up laying down with it's belly up. It purred as it tried to catch the twig. 

Peko watched in awe as the smaller girl played with the soft animal. He slightly blushed. He felt his heart beat quicken. 

Makoto reached out to touch the cat and it let her pat it. "Such a cute kitten," she cooed. She then proceeded to hold the kitten in her hands. "It's so small," she giggled happily. 

Peko didn't know if Makoto or the cat was cuter. But he wanted to touch the fluffy creature. Apparently, Makoto sensed it. 

"Wanna hold it? It isn't scared anymore, so it won't hurt you," Makoto said. 

"I'm not sure," He hesitated. "But, if you say so.." Peko gently held the cat as Makoto gave it to him, and he melted. The animal was so soft and warm and adorable. He blushed light red. "Fluffy, fluffy," he said, smiling like an idiot. 

Makoto watched him and grinned. 

"Ah, I think I should get to school. Are you coming?" Makoto asked. 

"I guess you're right. We shall go together," Peko didn't want to release the cat, but he did anyway. He stood up and brushed his pants.

"Together?" Makoto felt slightly embarrassed, he just met him, and they're already going to school together?

"If you don't mind. It's rather risky for a girl to walk alone," Peko said. 

"I don't mind," The two of them started walking. "And.."

"Hnn?"

"Thank you for catching me, Peko Pekoyama," Makoto smiled again. 

Peko's heart skipped a beat, but he kept his composure. "My pleasure," he said. "I must express my gratitude to you as well,"

"Why is that?" Makoto tilted her head slightly. 

"Kittens, no-- Adorable fluffy animals had always ran away from me whenever I tried to approach them because my face is scary, as my childhood friend said. But today, with your help, I finally managed to fulfil my need of fluffiness," he smiled rather creepily at the thought of adorable animals, but then he changed back to his original expression.

Makoto slightly sweatdropped at his smile, but she replied anyway. "Well, I don't think you're that intimidating at all, once people get to know you. You're really kind. I'm sure your childhood friend found that out too," Makoto said. 'Though, his smile needs a little work,' she thought in her head. 

"That's..very nice of you." Peko blushed again, a slightly brighter pink. "Thank you," 

"You're welcome," Makoto nodded. 

And that was the story, of how Peko Pekoyama met Makoto Naegi.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos or comments!


End file.
